Spicy but Sweet
by K Q Halves
Summary: A story about Zelos and Presea's lives after the journey of regeneration. rated M
1. Chapter 1: A painful reunion

**Namco owns TOS not me. TT**

**Q- Here's a little ficcie that K and I role-played.**

**K- It was fun but why did I have to be the girl?**

**Q- Hmm...cause it's my world and you just live in it. Heheheh. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: A painful reunion._**

The world's of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant were finally at peace. One world continued to prosper and the other began to recuperate. Over at Tethe'alla two former heroes rested in the once tranquil village that was Ozette.

Outside Presea's house flowers began to bloom and grass began to grow at an amazingly fast speed. The destruction of the village was only about a year ago. The little pink haired girl stepped out of her house to feel the morning mist.

"Ah, crisp air and a chilly atmosphere... Refreshing." she noted.

She looked around to appreciate her surroundings. At the corner of her house by her diseased father's grave stood her partner. (He's so handsome.) she thought as she saw orange light flow around him. For some reason, what she was seeing felt like de-ja vu. (He looks similar to how Kratos looked when he was releasing his-) The little girl's eyes bulged out when she realized what the man was doing. She ran head on towards her partner with as much speed as she could muster. A high leap and a swing of her hammer followed after. SMASH. The tremendous impact sent the young angel flying. Thud.

"Ugh... Ow. Presea, why did you do that for? That's not a very nice way to say good morning." the swordsman said rubbing his throbbing head.

"Zelos, what do you think you're doing releasing your mana like that? Are you trying to... leave me?" she said fighting back the tears that threatened to come out.

The Chosen was flabbergasted at the axegirl's change of behavior. They had been together for almost a year and a half, all of which she kept stoic. What would make her think that he was going to leave her now?

"Calm down, sweetie. I wasn't releasing all of it. I just wanted to give mana to the ground around your father's grave so plants would grow. I know how much you loved him and I respect parents who care for their kids. I, also, wanted to make you happy. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, Presea. I would never ever leave you." he said assuring the girl.

Zelos wrapped his arms around the breaking child's waist, warming her with his comforting body heat.

"My body, mind, soul, everything belongs to you. I promise... I will never leave you as long as you still need me." he vowed giving her a possessive but tender kiss, ending her river of tears before it began.

The Chosen lifted Presea's figure and brought her in the house. Once inside the redhead tied an apron around himself preparing to cook.

"So, what would you like for breakfast today?"

"Um, well, anything would be alright." she said not sure of what her taste buds desired.

"How about hash browns, eggs and sausages?"

"Sounds good." Presea said licking her watering mouth.

Zelos took out the ingredients and utensils to begin. Every morning Presea would always sit on the kitchen table to watch her partner cook. Once in a while the Chosen would actually give her a shot at it. Today was one of those days.

"Come on, hun. Show me what you've learned from watching me." he grinned.

"Uh, okay."

She hesitantly picked up an egg and tapped it against her sink counter. Crack. She split the eggshell in two and dropped the essence in a bowl. A giant smile was plastered on her face.

"I did it." she chirped happily.

"Great. Keep going. I'm looking forward to eating your cooking."

Knock knock knock. Someone had knocked on the door just as soon as the two were about to sit and eat. A heavy sigh came from Zelos as he stood up to go see who had interrupted them this early in the morning.

"Zelos? W-Why are you here? Where's Presea? If you did anything to her I'll-"

"Nice to see you too, Sheena." he said rolling his eyes, "Hey, love, you have a visitor."

Presea skipped childishly to greet her company. She froze in place when she saw the summoner.

"Sheena... Uh, please make yourself at home." she said hoping to sound casual.

"Presea, I came by to quickly give you a few jobs and requests, but I can't leave you alone with this perv." the ninja said clenching her fists.

Noticing his friends reaction, Zelos couldn't resist his teasing urges.

"There's nothing to worry about, besides we've been living together ever since the group parted from the regeneration journey." he stated.

"Wha-What! You!"

"Sheena, thank you for the requests. I shall attend to them as soon as I finish my breakfast."

Presea tucked the papers in her backpack and returned to the dinner table.

"Is that all you came here for?" the redhead asked.

The summoner glared at the Chosen and threatened to hit him if he didn't leave, but all she got in return was a serious look.

"Do you honestly believe I'll just leave her here alone with you?" she said angrily.

"What's wrong with that? She is my girlfriend after all. Anyways, I'm gonna go eat my breakfast now."

Sheena stood shocked at the news that she was fed, unable to take it in. (Since when were they a couple?) She walked into the kitchen to see the two engaged in a conversation.

"I'll help you with the jobs, okay? What kind of a man would I be if I left all the work to you?"

"Oh, Sheena, is something wrong?" the girl turned to face the summoner.

"Uh, you know what? I'm not as busy as I thought I was. Hey, do you think I could come along? You know, to help." Sheena asked sheepishly.

"If you would like, but don't over work yourself. After all, these jobs are meant for me."

Sheena waited for her friends to prepare themselves. She stared around the room admiring the renewed walls. Actually, pretty much everything was new. The walls were painted sky blue and the rug was a cute creamy lavender. What caught her eye the most was the lady red curtains. (This must be Zelos' work. It has to be.) She always had admired his taste in style.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sheena. We're ready now. Okay, what's our first job, hunny?" Zelos asked.

"Um, let's see... We have a request from Flanoir. They want fire wood for the inn." Presea said reading off the list.

The three travelled by foot to the forest surrounding Ozette. A few monsters returned to the forest but none of them were dangerous enough to worry about. After a while of walking Sheena began to wonder if they were lost, and the silence wasn't helping any.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sheena asked with a hint of whining.

"We're going to where ever the healthiest trees are." Presea said with glee.

"In other words the deepest and highest parts of this forest." Zelos smiled seeing Sheena's eye twitch.

"Why don't we use our rheairds? We'll get there much faster." the summoner suggested taking out her wing pack.

"Zelos and I prefer to walk." Presea said skipping closer to the redhead.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Sheena. I'm the one carrying all the equipment."

"What? But you're an angel. You were given super human abilities just like Colette, so of course you're not tired." Sheena defended.

"That power was from the Cruxis crystal. Nobody has those anymore. Thanks to Lloyd. So, I'm an ordinary human now. Oh, that reminds me weren't you supposed to be with Lloyd on his journey? I mean you guys are going out, right?" Zelos grinned a devilishly.

"No, I stayed at Mizuho doing chief duties."

"If you are tired we could rest a bit." Presea tugged at Zelos' baggy black pants to stop him.

"Hunny, it'll be nightfall if we go any slower. I don't want to keep our customers waiting." the redhead said continuing up the mountain dragging the little girl along.

"A-Any slower? What are you trying to say?"

"Presea and I hike these mountains all the time. I don't mean to be rude or anything but we decreased our speed a lot to fit your comfort, and I mean **a lot**. If you didn't come with us we would have gotten there and back hours ago."

"Why didn't you say so sooner! Come on we can pick up the pace."

Sheena was amazed to see the two hiking with ease while she struggled to keep up. Just as Zelos had said they reached their destination quicker with their "regular" speed. The trees were extremely thick in width and high in height. They were gigantic. A soothing aroma emitted from the trees lush leaves.

"Wow! They're beautiful. How do you plan on bringing that back?"

"We chop it up, stack it on the wagon and go back the way we came." Zelos said casually.

"Let us begin." Presea said searching the equipment for her axe.

Presea drew out her giant destructive Gaia Clever and Zelos snapped on gauntlets with deadly sharp blades at the ends. Sheena felt useless for not having anything to cut the tree's trunk. An idea lit in her head and she took out her fire cards. Just as she was about to strike the tree a strong hand gripped her wrist halting her movement.

"What are you doing?" Zelos asked snatching the cards out of her hands.

"Sheena, you can't use that. You might burn the forest." Presea said.

"Yeah. I don't know any kind of water spells yet and your pact with the summon spirits is over. Here you can use this." the Chosen handed his friend the hatchet.

Presea began with a thunderous swing, rattling leaves off the tree. Zelos followed after throwing a barrage of hook punches, mercilessly slicing away at the trunk. Sheena rapidly swung the hatchet with everything she had, chipping away the bark bit by bit. Zelos sent the final blow with a heavy roundhouse kick. The enormous tree fell with a mighty thud that tossed all three into the air.

"Okay, the fun part's over. Now we have to chop it up into tiny pieces." the Chosen huffed wiping away the river of sweat running down his face.

"You call this fun? What would work be?" she wheezed.

"It's alright, Sheena, you can rest. Zelos and I can handle the rest." Presea said dusting herself.

Not wanting to be shown up, Sheena inhaled as much air as her aching lunges could hold and insisted on helping further. To Sheena's relief the task was finally finished. The trip back to Presea's house was much easier since it was downhill. The only thing left was to bring heavy lumber to the people of Flanoir.

"Phew. How about we call it a day?" Sheena said trying not to sound too tired.

"If you would like to rest, please do so." Presea said unpacking the equipment.

"You should rest now, Sheena. We'll go on ahead and deliver the wood." Zelos said preparing necessities for the trek to Flanoir.

"Don't leave me behind. Please, I just need a little breather." she begged.

"Well... okay. I guess washing up wouldn't hurt. Damn I stink." the redhead sniffed himself.

"You guys can go first. I need to rest my body a little." the ninja collapsed to the floor taking in deep breaths.

"Let's take a bath together, Presea. It'll be faster than going one by one." Zelos whispered.

"Uh, alright." she agreed.

(Those two are insane, not taking a break after doing a strenuous job like that. Are their exspheres really gone?) Sheena thought. (I wish I grew as strong as them. Then maybe I wouldn't be slowing them down like this. Presea's grown more lively since last I've seen her and Zelos has grown stronger and more mature.) She heard the water rushing in the bathroom. As she listened an image of the redhead washing his bare form appeared in her head. (Oh, my, goddess. His body is so slim and cut.) Sheena squealed with a burning blush.

"Snap out of it girl!" she slapped her cheeks shaking away the picture.

"Ah... Zelos. Ah, ah, aaahh."

The voice smacked Sheena right in the face. (That's Presea's voice.) She tiptoed closer to the bathroom door to eavesdrop.

"How's that?" a husky voice answered.

"Mmmmm... oh, yes." the girl's voice seemed to melt with pleasure.

(W-W-W-Wha? They're bathing together?) The woman clenched her fist. Her body tensed as her emotions became uncontrollable. She felt like an idiot. She felt betrayed, but she was never with Zelos in the first place, so there was no reason to feel the way she did and yet her heart ached. Her heart felt like it was being crushed by boulders.

The Chosen held the pink haired girl as close to his body as physically possible. He crouched to level himself with the lower half of her body. Placing his head between her legs he then pulled her small form down to kiss her sensitive flesh. Wanting to taste her thoroughly Zelos slithered his tongue inside of her. The feeling of her boyfriend's mouth around her vagina sent her in a state of euphoria. She gently squeezed his head trying to ease the rush of ecstasy he was sending all over her body.

"Zelos... I don't want you to stop... but we've kept Sheena waiting long enough."

The Chosen slowly withdrew his tongue out of her making sure she enjoyed every last second of the moment.

"I would like to disagree but you are right. Oh, well. We can always do it later." he said optimistically.

Both quickly dressed and exited the room.

"Sheena, sorry to keep you waiting. It is your turn." Presea said casually not wanting suspicion from her friend.

"Thanks." was all she could choke out.

A bath was usually a time of relaxation but Sheena's emotions would not allow it. She came out dressed in her chief outfit a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?" Presea smiled.

"Yup. Onward!" she said hoping to sound cheery.

Zelos explained that their job made it difficult to use the rheairds because of the heavy weight. Therefore, the group ended up using the elemental cargo.

"Heheheh. I love driving this thing." Zelos laughed.

"We should be getting to Flanoir by dawn." Presea calculated.

"Presea, you aren't wearing the appropriate clothes." Sheena warned her.

"Oh, ah, you're right." she blushed embarrassed at her mistake.

"No need to worry. Your fair prince will keep you warm." Zelos pulled her into his arms.

The voyage would have been endurable had Sheena's stupid emotions not butt in. At last the icy mountains were in view. They would be in Flanoir soon enough. Just as they thought the long wait was over a new obstacle arose. A snow storm brewed between them and the iced city.

"Grreeeeaaaat. Just what we needed." Zelos said in an all too clear sarcastic voice, "What do you want to do, sweet heart?"

"It will be to dangerous to continue. We must prolong the delivery." Presea said lowering her gaze.

"Won't our pay be reduced if we don't get it there in time?"

"We don't have a choice, Zelos." Sheena said rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Ergh. Come on. I'll take you two some place warm." Zelos flashed out his wings.

"Hey, I thought you said you don't have your Cruxis crystal anymore!" Sheena shouted.

"I don't. I only use ex-gems now. They don't enhance my strength or anything, but since they're similar to exspheres my body reacts the same way it did to my Cruxis crystal." Zelos corrected.

"Ex-gems don't take human lives so I find them okay to use." Presea said.

"Anyways, like I said before let me take you two some place warm."

With as much ease as he would have flying alone Zelos carried his love and Sheena to the closest shelter that provided heat.

"Love, would you be so kind as to take out my communicator? It's in my right coat pocket." Zelos instructed.

"It's a different color this time." Presea analyzed.

"Yup. I changed it's cover."

"What is that thing? I've never seen it before." Sheena asked.

"Of course not. It's new Cruxis technology. They call it a cell phone."

Curiosity got the better of Sheena. Hypnotized she watched Zelos punch in some numbers.

"Hush for a bit, okay?... Yo, it's me... Sorry I was too busy to call you. Listen, would it be cool with you if I came by to stay for a bit?... Wha? No, it's for a job... You mean it. Thanks. I owe you one, boss. I'll be right over. Later."

Zelos snapped his phone shut and flew at a faster acceleration. He was heading to the area where they retrieved their rheairds from the renegades.

"Tethe'alla base! We can't stay here!" Sheena protested.

* * *

**Q & K- After writing then reading it over and over and over again it's finally finished.**

**K- Well, chapter 1 anyways... You know, I think this is the longest chapter you ever wrote.**

**Q- Hm. Maybe it is. It's long because you helped me with it.**

**K- Just role-playing. You made up their jobs, the plot, the couple, basically the story line, Q. I know you've gotten better.**

**Q- I hope so. Let's see if the readers agree with you. What do you guys think? Good/Bad?**


	2. Chapter 2: The blade from love

**K- Phew. Chapter 2 is finally up. Sorry for the wait. Our computer had been restarted and this fic was erased. Q and I had to rewrite this chappie. Hm. Where is Q? I guess she's still a little pissed off. Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**K- Oops. Almost forgot. We do not own TOS, namco does. (That's the last time for this warning. It's such a bother to put up.)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The blade from love_**

Zelos smirked as he saw the summoner's exaggeration.

"Don't worry, I used to work for them remember? (Actually, I still do.) I have connections, so we'll be okay." he assured.

Once they landed a renegade waited patiently, ready to usher them in.

"Long time no see, Zelos." he greeted.

"Sorry for being a stranger, Brady. I've had my hands tied."

"Master Yuan would like all of you to make yourselves at home. Do you need me to give you a tour?" he asked.

"Nah. I still know my way around the place. Thanks anyway."

The redhead led his girlfriend and the summoner in the direction of the dormitories to his room.

"We'll be staying in my room. Don't make a mess of things... okay, Sheena?" Zelos teased.

"What makes you think I'll make any?" she retorted.

"Hey, listen. I have to go see Yuan and talk to him about our stay."

"Would you like me to come along, Zelos?" Presea asked.

"Aw, thanks for your concern, sweetheart, but don't worry. I'll be okay... I promise." Zelos kissed Presea.

An awkward silence filled the room once the redhead left. Presea stared at her purple clothed companion, trying to figure out what the matter was. Sheena seemed to avoid socializing and eye contact.

"Sheena, is something wrong?" the axegirl asked.

"Huh? No, why do you ask?" she lied, "Actually, I'm a little worried about sleeping in the same room as that idiot Chosen."

"Oh, is that all? Well, don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure he doesn't get a chance to touch you in any **sexual** way." Presea smiled.

Something about her friend's smile sent chills down her spine. (Presea's definitely changed since I last saw her.)

-Commander's office-

Two metallic doors opened, separating in opposite directions as the Chosen leisurely walked in. (Hmph. Not much of a difference.) Gawking around the room, he did notice the color change on the walls and the rug. A warm red surrounding with a comfortable cool blue footing. Something about it made Zelos feel uneasy. In the corner of his eye was his commander, sitting on his desk, working diligently on a computer.

"You called for me, sir?" the redhead cleared his throat.

"Must you be so formal, Zelos? You were never like that when you were with Lloyd."

"Uh, well, I had to act. That was the only way to gain their trust."

"Is that so? Anyway, what is your purpose for coming here?"

"We were on our way to Flanoir for business reasons, but a storm occurred and forced us back. I am requesting for your permission to stay here."

"How long do you plan to stay, exactly?"

"N-N-Not very long, sir, I-I assure you. If I am causing you a-any trouble I shall leave immediately."

"No need to fret, Chosen One. I was just curious. You are no trouble at all. You never were. Actually, I am glad you dropped by. I wish you would visit more often. I missed you during your absence." the leader admitted.

"Heheheh. Is that why you made the walls red?" Zelos joked.

Yuan lowered his head without answering. Stiffened from shock, the Chosen stared at his leader, hoping that he would yell or dismiss him. (No freakin' way! He can't like me like that, can he?) Awkward and misplaced is how the redhead felt.

"Thank you, for allowing me and my friends to stay, sir." he said frantically.

Zelos left the office before Yuan could react. (What was that all about?) Not wanting to frustrate himself over it, Zelos simply brushed the thought out of his mind. He then continued on his way back to the dormitories.

-Zelos' room-

The room had stayed silent since Presea's last comment. Both girls seemed to have opposite emotions stirring up. One was chirpy and happily thought that she was doing her friend a favor by keeping her man away from her. The other was irritated, angrily thinking that her younger friend knew how she felt about the redhead and only said what she said to tease her. The two raised their heads as the metallic doors separated. The Chosen walked in the room surprised to see forlorn looks on both of the girls' faces.

"Yo, ladies. Did ya miss me?" Zelos said with his signature smirk.

The pink haired girl ran into her man's warm arms, seeking refuge. This caused the summoner to scowl inwardly.

"So, what happened?" Presea got down to the point.

"Mm, nothing much. Yuan just wanted to know how long we would be staying." he said trying to hide his discomfort from the event.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sheena asked from boredom.

"Anything you like, as long as you don't get in the renegades' way." he warned.

"Then, let us have breakfast." Presea suggested.

"Good idea. I'm getting hungry." Sheena agreed.

"The kitchen is down that hallway. Tell the chefs what you want and they'll prepare it for you. I still have some unfinished business, so go on ahead without me." Zelos instructed.

Both girls gave him worried and suspicious looks, freezing him in place.

"Just enjoy your breakfast. I'll catch up with you later, alright? So, don't worry."

"Okay. Come on, Sheena." Presea said leading the way.

Rushing passed guards through narrow halls, Zelos made his way to the hangar. Inside were new prototypes of rheairds, elemental cargos, ground rovers, and land roamers. Impressed with the development of technology, Zelos stocked his transportation pack with every prototype. Next, he entered the equipment storage room, with high hopes of finding advanced weaponry. Searching high and low thoroughly, however, was all in vain. (Man, this sucks!) He tossed the old weapons about, desperately looking for something interesting. He dropped to the floor finally giving up. (Ugh. I guess I'll join Presea and Sheena for breakfast now. Eh?) A faint flash caught the corner of Zelos' vision. The light traced back to a flame-looking blade contained in a glass barrier. Knowledge from past experiences as a renegade warned him that an alarm would set off if he were to touch it. He certainly didn't want to know what kind of defense it had around it. As a high ranking cruxis member Zelos was trained to disable any kind of protection. He found wires that led to a hidden compartment on the wall. As expected, the alarm was disarmed. Eagerly, the Chosen picked up the blade with expertise. He felt extreme comfort as he gave the sword a few practice swings. The feeling was so right; like it was meant only for him.

"What excellent craftsmanship." he drooled inwardly at the thought of the blade as his own, "I wonder if it's okay for me to take it."

"Of course. That blade was created especially for you, Chosen One." a smooth voice answered behind him.

"S-Sir. Forgive me. I-I was just-I-" he stuttered.

"What do you think of it?" Yuan asked.

"It's a marvelous blade, commander." Zelos answered with glee.

"I observed you while you were working with cruxis in the past, and noticed how you would always stare at Kratos' flamberge with great admiration. So, I thought of making you something similar. That blade is all yours."

"Sir... Thank you. (I'm gonna call it Volch.)" Zelos said holding it up with pride.

note- volcano+scorchVolch

"Would you like to give it a test run?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

-training dome-

Darkness and crystal cool air. Once inside the redhead was surrounded by dozens of elite renegades. Male and female swordsmen, spearmen, archers, magicians, axemen, gunmen, and whipmen. A smirk crept on his face as he stood his swordsman stance. Arrows were the first to reach him. Fluid like water, Zelos leaned forward and twirled, ricocheting the dead aim arrows back to the archers, along with others that approached him. Heavy inflicting axes rained above him. Elegantly sliding away from harm, the redhead slashed downward on the warriors' backs. His next targets were the magicians, who were starting to get on his nerves as he dodged their long range spells. A powerful thunder spell came crashing down on him. Instead of evading it, he absorbed it with the tip of his blade. A look of hostility could clearly be seen in the red maned man's eyes as he continued his pursuit for the mages. Swift and deadly were the only words to describe the merciless slashes. Not only did the blade slice, but the electricity it contained added mind disintegrating pain. One after another his opponents fell. Growing impatient Zelos began to rush menacing at the final renegades. His speed plus his blows produced impacts that instantly knocked the receiver unconscious once contact had been made. The hard smashing sounds gave the Chosen additional gratification. (Luckily for them I'm holding back. Their armor should secure their saftey from any fatal injuries.) Just as he was about to resheathe his blade a strong force could be perceived behind him. There in front of the exit stood a lone renegade. (Not very smart of him to face me alone. Does he not know who I am?)

"You're quite brave challenging me by yourself. Care to give me your name?"

The soldier readied his spear and stood in a fighting stance.

"Hmph. Suit yourself." Zelos mimicked, raising his Volch, "Let the best man win."

Zelos started off flustering his opponent by faking his attacks. Feinting a blow to the body followed with a heavy vertical slash to the head. Smash! The renegade stumbled to the floor trying to shake off the dizziness. Zelos leapt into the air diving down in a stabbing position. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard. The opposite end of the renegade's spear drove straight into Zelos' gut, hard. The warrior tossed Zelos harshly to the floor. Gasping for air, Zelos refused to give up after defeating so many opponents. (Who the heck is this guy? He sure ain't a newbie.) Rising to his feet and taking a deep breath, the redhead readied himself once more. This time with a more clear mind. The Chosen released a barrage of bone crushing slashes. Zelos practiced to perfect his attacks of blinding mach speed combined with earth shattering blows. His everyday training in secrecy didn't go without pay. The outcome was the ability to attack wildly in what seemed like forever. Adding more power to his slashes gave the redhead's opponent no opening anywhere. Every attack took a chunk of energy to defend against. Zelos aimed at the head slashing upward, knocking the headgear off the renegade. Blue silky hair flowed from under the helmet. The Chosen's ocean blue eyes bulged out as he realized who the challenger was.

"Commander!!!" he shouted catching Yuan before he hit the floor.

-Yuan's room-

"No major damages. He'll be alright. I can't believe you knocked out Lord Yuan, Zelos. I see why you're second-in-command." the nurse giggled.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's been through worse..."

"Oh, good. Then he will be alright." Zelos eased.

"... I think." she replied before leaving.

"Not funny, Leily." he retorted.

(I'll just wait here until he wakes.) Fatigue from the voyage and battle caught up, causing the Chosen's eyelids to become heavy. Yawn after yawn the redhead slowly fell into a slumber.

an hour later

"Ahh, that was a nice nap." Yuan yawned. "Hm? Oh, that's right. I was knocked unconscious."

The leader looked at his subordinate and smirked. (You're a lot stronger than I expected. Not nearly as strong as a seraph, though.) Yuan flinched in pain as he moved. (That's what I deserve for going easy on you.) He stayed silent observing the Chosen's sleeping form. Suddenly, an inner urge broke out. The blue haired seraph hesitantly pulled the Chosen's head closer. Inch by painful inch the two drew closer and closer, until soft lips touched. A pleased moan emitted from the redhead. Yuan took that as a sign to continue as his confidence rose. Gently, he lifted Zelos' body onto the bed. Carefully, the seraph stripped his subordinate. Clothes flew across the room and neatly landed on a couch. Lips collided against each other once more. Yuan's curious tongue slithered into Zelos' mouth as he yearned for a more thorough taste. Unintentionally, the redhead wrapped his arms around his leader's neck, pulling him in closer. Yuan began to travel southward planting butterfly kisses on the chest then the abs along the way. The seraph's desired destination was still covered with a leaf green boxer, which he skillfully took off. Instantly, Zelos' member was engulfed. Now in a state of bliss, the leader of the renegades had lost all sense of reality.

(Hm, I feel warm.) The Chosen slowly fluttered his eyes open. Confused, the redhead began to frantically search the room trying to figure out where he was. (Oh, yeah. The commander's room. Damn it. I fell asle-huh?) Finally, aware of the tingling feeling down below Zelos smiled and pulled the blanket off, expecting to find his pink haired love. (I guess Presea found me. She always was good in bed-**yaaaah**!!!) Sky blue eyes widened at the sight of the seraph firmly between his legs.

"**Commander!!!**" Zelos exclaimed yanking away from the uncomfortable situation, making a pop sound as his candy forcefully exited Yuan's mouth.

The leader held in his laughter as best he could as he watched his subordinate stumble towards the couch struggling to conceal his erected lower region. Once he had his boxers and pants both on, the redhead casually walked over to the seraph as if nothing had happened.

"Sir, glad to see you are okay. Are you hurt in any way?" he asked clearing his throat.

He was hurt alright; more emotionally than physically.

"No, I'm fine." Yuan lied, "So, how did the test run go?"

"It went pretty well... that is, until I found out that I was attackng you." Zelos lowered his head.

"Ahahahaha. Don't be ridiculous. If you hadn't knocked me out I wouldn't have had the chance to be with you alone. In addition, I got a clear taste of your-"

"A-A-Ahh! Sir, y-you should rest a little more! I'll give you some privacy!" the Chosen cut in and left the room before Yuan could finish his sentence or start another.

A little ways down the hall the redhead stood shocked trying to control the emotions mingling in his unsteady head. (**WHAT THE** **FUCK WAS THAT??!!!!!** There's no way in hell he could like me like that, right?... I mean he loved lady Martel... Yes, of course he did. I mean does, does! **AAARRRGGGHH!!!! I'M GOING INSANE!!!**) Out of sheer irritation the redhead punched himself in the face. After inhaling deeply, he calmed down to think things through in a more mature manner. (Curse my charming attitude and irresistible looks. I never thought they would backfire on me. Ugh, I shouldn't let this get to me.) He quickly came up with an excuse to leave. (Hm. I don't want Presea to get caught in the storm, but I also don't want her to get a pay reduction on the job either. I guess I could go and deliver it for her. It shouldn't be hard, not with my angelic powers. Plus, I just want to get out of here.) Inside the hangar Zelos lifted the stack of wood with ease. (Heheheh. Easier than I thought. Gasp. Aahh!!) Crash! Someone had entered the room, unexpectedly, causing the redhead to lose balance which ended up with the pile of wood toppling over him.

"Eh? Who's there?!" the renegade demanded aiming his gun at the heap.

"Brady... Good timing!"

"Zelos, what the heck are you doing?" he said digging his friend out of the mess.

"Never mind that. Listen, could you watch out for the two girls that came here with me? I'm going to deliver this firewood to Flanoir."

"All by yourself? Why not let them help you?" Brady asked.

"Damn it. Stop asking questions and just do it." Zelos said irritated at his comrade's persistence, "What's wrong with you, anyway? You sound kind of needy."

"Well, I kind of wanted to catch up on lost time since we haven't seen each other in a year or so."

"Oh... Uh, I'll make it up to you some other way, alright?"

"Fine. Here, let me help you with that." he said tying the wood together.

"Thanks, man. Later."

Outside the storm continued to roar with no sign of stopping. This didn't stop the redhead from moving on, however. Zelos flashed his wings out and flew off without a second thought.

"Here you are, ladies. Dinner is served." announced a maid.

The summoner and the axegirl stared at the food then at each other.

"Didn't Zelos say he would catch up with us during **breakfast**?" Sheena asked.

"Yes..." Presea nodded, "...and now it is suppertime. Um, excuse me."

"Yes? Do you need something, miss Presea?" one of the maids asked.

"Have you seen the Chosen anywhere?" Sheena butt in.

"I'm afraid not. Forgive me. Would you like me to search for him?"

"That would be most appreciated." Presea said before eating her meal.

"Presea, what are you doing? Aren't you worried about Zelos?"

"The last thing he told me was to not worry, so I won't." she stated.

"I think we should go look for him, too... Well, are you coming or not?" Sheena asked.

"Not... Trust. That is what Zelos and I share. I know that it seems suspicious that he hasn't shown up since breakfast, but I will continue to wait until he returns."

"Ergh. Fine." the summoner conceded.

Outside Zelos flew on to Flanoir paying no heed to his aching body. His fast pace caught many giant snow chunks. The slush covered all traces of him ever having red locks. After a little while the building lights of the iced city were at long last perceptible.

"Almost there." Zelos panted.

Just as he was about to pick up speed his body began to malfunction. Slowly, he descended into the white powdered ground. Once his feet touched the floor the pain that he had been oblivious to struck him all at once. The aching soon became excruciating, causing the Chosen to collapse.

"Heheh. Is this my extent?" Zelos puffed losing his conscience.

Desperate to stay alive the redhead's body released small amounts of mana to produce heat. Darkness surrounded the Chosen's sight as his conscience slipped away.

* * *

**K- And that's the end of chapter 2. It involved some yaoi. To be honest I didn't really enjoy it, but that's how we role-played it, so there ya have it. Um, nothing else to say since Q's not around. Read and review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sister supreme

**Q- Hey, readers. I'm back for the 3rd chapter.**

**K- Good. It's boring here without you.**

**Q- Sorry, but this chappie lacks a lemon scene. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Sister supreme**_

Just as the Chosen was about to fall into an everlasting slumber the image of his pink haired love all alone in the middle of nowhere popped into his hazy mind. A hidden source of energy suddenly began to flow through the young man's body. The very thought of Presea losing something important again gave Zelos a strong will to live. (There's no way I'm going to die here!) He raised his head high gritting his teeth from the life absorbing pain. He was determined to give back as much as he could to her to replace the empty spot in her heart. Slowly and steadily he stood on his feet focusing on an incantation. Both fists pounded heavily on the ground, emanating a volcanic eruption that swallowed the redhead whole. An orange radiance lit brightly around his form spreading heat that melted the snow before it could reach him.

"Aahh. That's more like it. Now, where was I?... Oh, yeah! Flanoir."

Zelos twisted his clothes to extract the water it had sopped up.

"Hello? Did anyone here order firewood?" he asked entering the inn.

"Ah, yes. Please deliver that upstairs to room six." the host instructed.

Each step towards the second floor sent cold warning chills throughout the Chosen's entire body. (Brrr. I thought I had warmed up already. Oh well.) Lightly he knocked on the door to finish the job.

"Who is it?" answered an elegantly arrogant voice that sound all too familiair.

The long haired man stood silent for a minute wondering if he should leave while he still could. (What is she doing here? Should I go and get the payment from the inn keeper instead?) The door had opened before he even had a chance to decide. Out came the Chosen lineage's next successor, although, not in the way he had expected. Dressed in black short shorts, tank top, and hat with blood red legwarmers, long gloves and headband.

"Seles?!"

"Big brother?!" she squealed jumping up to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh... I came to deliver firewood."

"What? You're the Chosen One. You don't need to work."

"Who cares? I'm doing this because I want to. What's more important is why you're here."

"Oh. I am on a vacation, that's all. I need a break from being the leader every now and then."

"Leader? Of what exactly?" he laughed.

"Cruxis, of course." she stated with vanity.

"Very funny, Seles. Now tell me the real reason you're here." he demanded.

A moan from inside the room could be heard as Zelos waited for Seles' answer.

"What's all the ruckus about?" asked the unkempt blonde.

"Mithos?!!!" Zelos exclaimed his hair rising from disbelief.

"Zelos?!" his face blushing crimson.

"Hunnie, tell my big brother that I, too, am the leader of Cruxis." she commanded the former antagonist.

"Uh, um... Seles is the leader along side of me." he explained in a low voice.

"Tell him why." she smiled.

"Because we're..." Mithos hesitated.

"Because you're what?" Zelos interrogated.

"W-W-We're... engaged." the blonde managed to choke out.

Devastated, the red maned man stood, unable to digest what he just heard.

"Don't worry. We aren't getting married until we're sixteen." Seles said.

"Uh, Zelos, are you okay?" Mithos asked waving a hand to his future brother-in-law, who was now frozen stiff.

The couple dragged the Chosen to the bed in attempt to ease his confusion.

"... Does anyone else know about this?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"No, not yet. We were about to tell Lloyd and Genis since they're here with us, but-" Mithos said before being cut off.

"Lloyd and Genis are with you?"

"Yes. They needed some assistance with their journey of collecting exspheres." Seles informed, "They should be downstairs in the living room."

Sitting at the fire place covered with many blankets were the two boys, just as the red haired girl said.

"How long do you two plan on staying up?" Seles asked placing her hands by her hips.

"I'm not going to bed until that firewood gets here." Genis said curling up into a ball.

"Hey, when'd Zelos get here?" Lloyd jumped to his feet to give his friend a welcoming hug with Genis following suit.

"Just now. The wood's up stairs, bud." Zelos said prying both boys off of his body.

"Aww. Zelos, I thought you liked giving hugs. Why won't you let us hug you?" Genis asked with a hint of whining.

"Why would you, of all people, want to hug me? You hate me, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. Besides you're very soft and warm." the half-elf said wrapping his arms around the Chosen's waist and smothering his face into the firm chest that produced the desired heat.

"Wow. You really are hot." Lloyd and Genis whispered in unison.

(I wonder which they mean. Sexy or warm?) The Chosen allowed his friends to warm up against him before his teasing urges sprouted up.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you two gay?" he sang as the two had identical bulging eyes and matching red blushes.

The two younger boys turned away at the rude comment.

"Huh? What's wrong? I thought you guys were happy." the redhead snickered.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Lloyd said relieved.

"It could have meant the other definition, also." Mithos laughed.

"If you want to keep warm use the wood I brought." Zelos suggested, "Anyway, I have to get my pay and head back, so see ya late-"

"What? Leaving already? Come on, big brother, stay a while." Seles complained.

"Sorry everyone, but I seriously have to go."

"I said stay!" Seles commanded. "You are still a Cruxis member, are you not?"

"Well, I, uh-"

"You must do as I say. I'm the leader, too, after all." she bragged.

"Err. I-Fine." he conceded, cursing his loyalty, "Let me at least call Presea and Sheena to warn them of my location."

-Tethe'alla Base-

"Presea, are you sure you don't want to go look for Zelos?" Sheena asked.

"I am positive."

A sudden ring emitted from Presea's rucksack, which caused the girls to shriek.

"Oh. It's Zelos' cell phone." Presea said pulling out the mobile.

"Who is it?" Sheena asked.

The caller ID displayed the redhead's name and a small photo of him with just a towel around his waist after his shower. The axegirl chuckled and blushed before answering.

"Hello, you've reached Zelos Wilder's phone. Who, may I ask, is calling." she said formally.

"Yo, love. It's me." the Chosen said.

"Zelos? W-Where are you?" she said beginning to quiver, slightly.

"Stay calm, I'm alright. I'm at Flanoir with Sel-"

"FLANOIR??!!!" she bellowed making Sheena fall off her bed.

"P-Presea, I said I was oka-"

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?" Presea said trying to keep herself together.

"I'll explain everything, but not over the phone, so can you wait until I come back later?" Zelos pleaded.

"No. Either you tell me now or I'll come there."

"Baby-"

"That won't work on me this time, Zelos." Presea said with a stern voice.

"Uh, hold on a second, okay?" Zelos covered the mouth piece of the phone. (Oh, man. She's pissed. She's really pissed. What do I do now?)

Seles and Mithos entered the room as her crimson haired brother contemplated over the problem.

"Something wrong, Zelos?" Mithos asked seeing the troubled look on his face.

"Seles, you gotta let me return. I'll be in a heap of trouble if I don't."

"Who's making you go back? Is it Yuan? If he thinks he can boss you aroun-"

"No, no. It's... Presea." he said in a rarely heard serious tone.

The Chosen's entire being changed drastically. His ocean blue orbs became solid and lifeless with the rest of his body. His visage held a grave look that froze her from the inside out, despite how warm the room temperature was. All her life, she had always felt like a child compared to her older brother. Every time she had done something wrong she felt severely punished even though Zelos only chastised her lightly. She pondered over the situation trying to find a solution that everyone would agree to.

"Uh, hmm. What if I send some carriers over to pick them up?" Seles suggested hesitantly.

"If they're safe from the storm that's fine with me." Zelos said a smile creeping onto his face, "Let me see if Presea's okay with it. Love? Are you still there?"

"Yes." she said with a deadpan voice.

"What do you think about coming over here in a carrier?" the redhead asked nervously.

"That sounds like a good idea. It'll keep all of us safe from the blizzard." she chirped.

"Okay. Seles is arranging everything. The transportation should be there shortly. I'll see you later, then."

"Sheena, we are going to Flanoir." Presea clapped her tiny hands.

"But there's a storm out there!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Someone will pick us up."

Ten minutes later an aircraft arrived at the front of the base. Yuan was informed of the disturbance so no misunderstanding would occur.

"He left already? I see. That's fine, no problems. Oh, here they are." Yuan said turning to the girls.

"Oops. Sorry, Yuan. We forgot to tell you. We're going to Flanoir now." Sheena said with an apologetic look.

"No worries. I was informed ahead of time. Have a safe trip ladies."

"Thank you for letting us stay. Goodbye." Presea said before jumping into the aircraft.

-Flanoir-

Inside the inn everyone seemed to be fully awake. Relaxed from the warmth and company.

"Uh, Zelos, don't you think you had enough to drink for the night?" Mithos warned.

The redhead stopped drinking to look at the blonde. He observed him head to toe then smiled sloppily.

"I can hold my own pretty well. Nothing to worry about." he ensured.

"Zelos, talks more honestly and clear when he's drunk." Seles whispered to Mithos.

"I heard that." he said with a chiding tone making his little sister flinch.

"Presea and Sheena are coming? That's great. The more the merrier." Lloyd said excited.

"Yaay! We haven't seen them in a long time." Genis yipped, "I can't wait to see them."

A little while later the aircraft landed in front of the snowy city.

"That's as far as I can go." the pilot said.

"Thank you. We can handle it from here." Sheena said.

"They should be at the inn." Presea said heading into the town.

They had only been walking for five minutes and already the girls were powdered by snow. Relieved, the two reached the inn. Outside, the redhead stood patiently waiting for the pink haired girl's arrival.

"Zelos!" Presea called out.

Immediately, the Chosen rushed over to his beloved. His body radiated heat as a bright red glow surrounded him. He picked up the axegirl and carried her towards the inn.

"Stay close, Sheena. My heat can't reach out too far." he warned, "We'll talk once we're inside, okay, love?"

Presea nodded as she snuggled into his firm chest.

"Let's hurry up." Sheena said not wanting to watch the happy couple.

"Ah, you're finally here." Lloyd greeted.

"Nice to know that you made it here safely." Mithos said handing them blankets.

"Please excuse me and Presea. We need to talk in private." Zelos said walking upstairs to the balcony.

"Shouldn't we stay inside?" Presea asked.

"If you don't like the cold, don't worry. I'll keep you warm." the redhead increased the glow around him.

"No, it's not that. Actually, I'm a bit tired." she said rubbing her eyes to stay awake.

"Oh. (Duh, you moron! It's midnight. Of course she's tired.) Uh, let's go to my room, then. Mithos payed for it."

Both were wiping their hair dry after their showers. Settling comfortable into bed, the two faced each other with loving gazes. Zelos pulled Presea in for a kiss and a protecting embrace.

"So... are you going to tell me why you left?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" he asked holding her tighter.

"I won't. If I do I won't show it." she guaranteed.

"Okay, the reason why I didn't join you and Sheena for breakfast was because I went to the hangar and the equipment room to see if they had any new gadgets, which they did. I took a few of their transportation vehicles and I found a new weapon. Yuan caught me in the act of taking it. Luckily he said it was for me. He allowed me to try it out. During this process he hid himself in a renegade armor and I ended up knocking him out. I stayed at his room until he woke up, but fell asleep."

"What happened next? Did he yell at you?" she asked curiously.

"Haha, I wish. He, um... uh. Do you really want to know?" he asked hoping she would say no.

"Oh, yes." she yipped smiling at her boyfriend's frown.

"All I can say is... I found him between my legs when I woke up." he said shamefully.

"Can't you give more description than that, pleeeaase." she pleaded.

"(Why do I always let her have her way?) Ergh. Fine." he sighed in defeat, "I woke up feeling a tingle down below. I thought it was you under the blanket, but it wasn't... It was Yuan. He had his freakin' mouth around my balls! The worst part was he actually gave me an erection!" he stated angrily.

"Well, it's not like it was the first time you got one." she said as a matter of factly, "As long as you're okay, I'm fine with it. Let's just pretend it never happened in the first place."

"Thanks, hun." he whispered cuddling with her.

The couple eventually fell asleep content.

-living room-

The group happily told stories about what they did after they had separated from their journey of regeneration. Sheena completed training ninjas to protect the village while she was away. Lloyd and Genis had just finished their journey of collecting exspheres.

"We can finally rest at ease." the swordsman sighed with satisfaction.

"Now that our journey is over we don't really have anything to do." Genis admitted. "So, Sheena, you just tagged along with Presea?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't want to leave her alone with that pervert."

"Do you think we could come with you, too?" Lloyd asked optimistically.

"You'll have to ask Presea not me."

"Hm. Should we follow them to, Mithos?" Seles asked after eavesdropping.

"I, I don't really know about this. Shouldn't we head back to Derris-Kharlan to watch over things."

"None sense. Forcystus and Pronyma will be in charge while we're gone."

"Uh, well..." Mithos hesitated.

"Alright. It's settled. We are coming along." Seles answered before Mithos could decide.

Early in the morning the sun peeked over the horizon of the city. A small but concentrated light pierced through the curtain and onto the bed of the axegirl and Chosen One. Sitting upright, the redhead rubbed his eyes and stretched. Looking passed his shoulder, he saw an unbloomed bud. Carefully he leaned closer and pecked her cheek gently. This caused her to react with a yawn.

"Good morning, sunshine." he grinned.

"Morning, handsome." she pulled his head in for a deep kiss.

The two took their ususal morning routine: bathing together then picking each other's outfits to wear for the day. Zelos wore a tight sweater that revealed his slim and well-built physique covered by a green vest with dark yellow khakis. Presea wore a red under armor covered with a black loose t-shirt and orange camo pants. Expecting a peaceful breakfast, both walked downstairs quietly.

"Morning, Chosen One. Pancakes?" Mithos asked laying them out on the table.

"Everyone's awake already?" Zelos asked looking around.

"We didn't want you sneaking off without us." Lloyd yawned.

"Sneaking off?" Presea questioned.

"Presea, would it be okay if we came along with you and Zelos?" Genis asked earnestly.

"Um, well... I shall leave that choice up to Zelos." she said converting everyone's attention to her boyfriend.

"What? W-Why me? I have no right to decide." he said looking away from the pressure pressed against him.

"Then, I'll make it." Seles blurted out, "Anyone here who wants to come, may follow."

All eyes gazed upon her in blankness, but no one argued. (Ugh, great. More company. I was enjoying the simple isolated life, too.) The Chosen shrugged and smiled in defeat. Nothing else was said as the group ate breakfast.

* * *

**K- Nothing too big for this chapter; just additional characters.**

**Q- We were going to add more, but the story got a bit lengthy, so we had to cut off there.**

**K- We're having a little problem right now... Writer's block. If you have any idea's we are open for suggestions.**

**Q- Read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
